Ayuda
by Sakumary
Summary: [Drabbles] Ayudenme....Porfavor.....Se los suplico.... [1. Sasuke] Pesimo Summary


Ayuda

Conjunto de Drabbles de Casi todos los personajes de Naruto

Naruto no es mio, solo el Fic

No lo hice con mucha inspiración (me acabo de levantar) asi que lo editare y lo hare un poco mas interesante n.n

Empieza...

--------------------------------------

Soy Sasuke Uchiha...

_Un Traidor_

Tengo 15 años...

_En los que estoy tras la venganza..._

Estoy en una cueva...

_Solo..._

Yo estoy siendo entrenado por Orochimaru...

_Por el Poder_

--------------------------------------------

**-****Quien eres??? ****Sasuke o...Orochimaru??-** Pregunto Kabuto muy confundido

-**Descubrelo por ti mismo...-**

--------------------------------------------

**-Saasuuuukee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!-**

**-Sakura?-**

**-NO! Sasuke, es la tercera vez que me dices asi, eso ya cabrea!-**

**-Una perra que se cabrea...que misterio...-**

**-CALLATE SUIGETSU!!-**

**-Una vieja como tu no me podra hacer callar!!-**

_Naruto..._

Observo a su equipo

**-Suigetsu**-

_Naruto..._

**-Karin-**

_Sakura..._

**-Juugo-**

_Kakashi..._

**-Vamonos-**

Y pasaron 2 años, dos años en el que Sasuke intento matar a Itachi, lamentablemente Itachi y Kisame eran mas fuertes que ellos, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo murieron en combate,y dejaron a Sasuke gravemente herido a los pies de la estatua gigante de Uchiha Madara en el Valle sin fin donde habia Peleado contra Naruto años atras, en donde empezó todo...

-**Sasuke...kun?-**

_Sakura!_

-...- Volteo su vista hacia arriba,haciendose la idea de que era una ilusion, pero se dio cuenta de que era real, cuando se percató abrio los ojos al ver a Sakura en ese estado, Sus ojos estaban apagados, ya no eran del mismo verde jade, ahora eran de un verde oscuro, tambien estaban hinchados y un poco rojos, al parecer habia llorado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, heridas, rasguños y sangre, al igual que su ropa**- Sakura?-**

**-hehe-** dice esbozando una sonrisa bastante falsa- **asi que si eras tu...-**

**-...-**

-**Lo has conseguido?-**

**-...-** Sasuke agacho la cabeza

**-Ya veo...-**

**-¿Que te ha pasado?-**

**-Nada...-**

**-...-** Se quedo callado, no iba a obligarla a que hablara

**-Sasuke-kun...vuelve por favor-**

**-Ya no tengo oportunidad Sakura-**

**-Porfavor...no quiero estar sola-**

**-Sola?-**

**-Si...porfavor, ven!! Hay que volver juntos-**

**-Naruto...-**

**-Eh?...-**

**-Donde esta Naruto?...Y Kakashi??-**

**-Kakashi-sensei...desaparecio, fue a ver si los rumores sobre el lider definitivo eran ciertos...pero nunca volvio...por eso...por es--**

**-No me has respondido...¿en donde esta naruto!?-**

**-P-para que lo necesitas?-**

**-El me dará el Mangekyou Sharingan-**

**-...-**

**-Responde-**

**-Sasuke...-**

_Sasuke?_

**-Que?-**

**-Tu...consideras que soy tu amiga o compañera??-**

_Eres mas que mi amiga..._

**-Eres molesta, llorona, una inútil y mi mejor amiga-**

**-Mejor amiga...-**

**-Naruto es mi mejor amigo...los demas son pura basura- Sasuke se sintió estupido, solo por el echo de tener una persona que era de confiar enfrente, abria sus pensamientos al aire muy facil**

**-...Mejor amiga**- Empezo a llorar tristemente

**-Sakura?-**

**-Mátame-**

**-Que?-**

**-Ahora soy la unica que te puede dar el Mangekyou Sharingan**, _tu necesitas mi Ayuda_-

_Ayuda..._

**-Dime en donde esta Naruto...-**

**-Esta muerto.-**

**-Itachi!!!-**

-**Ya no puedes conseguir el Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke, como dijiste, los demas son Pura Basura, y ella ya no esta dispuesta a ser tu candidato-**

**-Que?!-** Sasuke volteo la cabeza violentamente encontrándose con una Sakura que lo miraba fijamente, con una verdadera felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo...siendo atravesada por una katana en el pecho-**S-sakura...-** Vio con horror y sorpresa como sakura caia en camara lenta...

**-Ella era muy bonita, que lastima que se haya relacionado contigo-**

**-bastardo...-**

**-No te atrevas a Atacarme, no lograras nada-**

**-CALLATE!!! PORQUE NARUTO ESTA MUERTO?!!, PORQUE MATASTE A SAKURA?!!?!?- **

**-Le extrajimos el Bijuu ya sabes, esa ninja trato de defenderlo, la capturamos para que sea nuestra ninja medico, pero se escapo y aquí estamos-**

**-Tu...CABRON!!-**Se abalanzo contra Itachi con su espada en mano, pero lo unico que logro fue ver sus ojos

**-Mangekyou Sharingan**-

_Todo se volvio Rojo y Negro_

**-Sufriras lo que te queda de vida, Sasuke, todo lo malo que habias olvidado y que aun tienes en mente volveran...-**

Un dia... _sufriendo_

Dos...

Tres...

Cuatro...

Cinco...

Seis...

Siete...

_Ayuda..._

Ocho...

Nueve...

Diez...

Once...

Doce...

_Ayuda..._

Trece...

_Ayúdenme..._

Catorce...

_Por Favor..._

Quince...

_Naruto..._

_-**Esta muerto-**_

Dieciséis...

_Sakura..._

_-**La asesinaron-**_

Diecisiete...

_Kakashi..._

_-**Desaparecio-**_

Dieciocho

_Porfavor..._

Diecinueve...

_Se los suplico..._

Veinte...

_Ayúdenme_

Veintiuno...

_-"Sasuke-kun!!"-_

Veintidós...

_-"Bakasuke!!"-_

Veintitrés...

_Naruto...porfavor...Ayudame_

Venticuatro...

_Sakura...Ayudame..asi podre volver..._

Veinticinco...

_Alguien..._

Veintiséis...

_Porfavor..._

Un año...

Dos...

_Konoha..._

Tres...

_Naruto..._

Cuatro...

_Sakura..._

Cinco...

_Ayúdenme_

_Se los suplico..._

Por Favor...

_Ayúdenme..._

Por Favor...

_Ayuda..._

Por Favor

_-"Sasuke-kun...t-tu me gustas mucho"-_

_-"Sasuke!!! Te odio!!!!"-_

_-"Sasuke-kun!! Llevame contigo!!"-_

_-"Sasuke!! Vuelve!!"-_

Ayuda...


End file.
